


Not at work...

by The_Devils_Palace



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex at work, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devils_Palace/pseuds/The_Devils_Palace
Summary: Sokka and Zuko have just started dating. Sokka can't help but think about him at work. What would happen if Zuko just turned up?





	Not at work...

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is not the first fic I have ever written it is is the first one I have ever posted in a public space. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I have given it a good proof read but in case I have missed anything let me know :)

Sokka yawned, it had been an early start this morning. He had gone to an early morning yoga class and then headed straight for work. He was a little bit early so he could give himself extra time to change and fix his hair. He got to his locker in the backroom and dumped his bag in it. He grabbed his uniform and went to the staff toilets to change. 

It was going to be a long day. He was hoping to see Zuko again tonight and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep him out his head all day. As he changed his hand lightly grazed his crotch and he shuddred. It was going to be torture and he didn’t want any embarrassing situations at work.

He had five minutes, here, alone in the toilet. He let his mind wander back to the previous weekend. He had been flirting with Zuko for weeks, hoping to get a date. They had finally gone for a drink and talked for hours. They had then gone for dinner the next evening and then back to Sokka’s. They had pretty much torn each others clothes off then Zuko had pushed him down and they’d had passionate, rough sex right there on Sokka’s kitchen floor. It had been so raw and hot. Sokka could barely keep himself together thinking about it.

His hand slipped into his underwear. He started pulling at himself, biting his lip to keep from making any noise. He was imagining what it felt like being pressed into the floor by Zuko’s weight, his cock buried deep inside him and that beautifully turned on expression on his face. It wasn’t long before he was quietly panting as he came in his own hand. 

Fuck, he really shouldn’t be doing this at work. He wiped his hand clean on some toilet paper and quickly washed his hands and straightened his uniform and hair. Now he just had to focus on doing his job. Until tonight…

He headed out to the shop floor to join his colleagues. They worked in a large department store that sold fancy designer clothes to rich people. He was an assistant in menswear. He started the day folding shirts. Then he and Suki, the other assistant on today, went around checking and rearranging the displays. His boss, Bato, was in today and he checked over all their work with a expert eye. 

After lunch Sokka was put on personal shopping while Suki and Bato did a stock take and generally manned the floor. Sokka was restless, it was a slow day and his mind was starting to wander to what tonight might bring. He drifted off into happy thoughts, biting his lip slightly.

“Sokka, wake up. There is a customer over there.” Bato jogged him out of his day dream with a start. He quickly stepped forward with his best customer service smile.

“How can I…err...help you?” He looked up and faltered. Zuko was stood in front of him, looking gorgeous in figure hugging jeans and a fitted grey v-neck t-shirt. A smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

“Hi there, I was wondering if you could help me? I have a hot date this evening and I want something that will knock his socks off.” He said smoothly. He leaned in closer. “Do you think you could help me pick something out?”

Sokka blushed furiously. His boss was right behind him. Zuko was right there. He could barely get words out. “Umm, yes sir. Let me see what I can do.” he spluttered, he could barely look Zuko in the eye.

As they got out of earshot of Bato, Sokka hissed. “My boss is standing right there.”

“Better keep up appearances then.” Zuko said in a playful whisper. “Now I think I want to have a look at dress shirts first, can you...err show me what you’ve got.” He said loudly, the glee evident in his voice.

“Yes sir, dress shirts are this way.” Sokka replied through gritted teeth. What was Zuko playing at? 

Sokka walked towards formal wear. Zuko followed behind him looking unashamedly at Sokka’s ass as he walked. He was going to have fun with him.

He stood back and pretended to ponder over the shirts in front of him. He pointed to one on the top shelf, a midnight blue button down. “Can I have closer look at that one please?” He said pointing. Sokka sighed and reached up to carefully get the shirt down. Zuko could see his abs stretch under his shirt. Damn this was a good view. “Hmm I like the style, but maybe it's not my colour...actually what about that one down there?” he asked pointing to a maroon shirt on the bottom shelf. Sokka rolled his eyes, sighed and bent down to get the shirt. Zuko expertly moved himself round so he was stood between Sokka and Suki and Bato at the other end of menswear. He took this opportunity while no one could see to run his hand lightly up the back of Sokka’s thigh and cup his firm round ass cheek.

Sokka froze and let out a strangled squeak. The feeling of Zuko’s hand on his thigh and then his ass was electrifying. Why was he doing this here? Sokka could feel himself blush and his cock twitch slightly. He took in a deep breath and stood up trying to stay composed. Zuko removed his hand and flashed him a delighted grin. Sokka was going to kill him later.

Zuko asked him to show about eight different shirts. He then decided that maybe he would rather wear a t-shirt tonight. So Sokka walked him to the t-shirt display. 

“Which of these says take me to bed and ride me?” Zuko asked playfully looking at Sokka right in the eye. Sokka flushed, he was sure Bato could probably hear them from here.

“I err… what about this one.” He picked out a deep crimson t-shirt also with a v neck. “I think this colour would look good on you...The neckline is also very flattering.” He looked into Zuko’s golden eyes, his breath catching slightly. He wanted to see Zuko in that shirt.

Spirits, Sokka looked good when he was flustered. His dark skin with just the most delicious hint of red across his nose and cheeks. Zuko had been thinking about him constantly since the weekend. He just couldn’t wait until tonight. Messing with him at work was proving to be such fun.

Sokka had flirted with him shamelessly for weeks at their local coffee shop. Making subtle innuendos and making excuses to touch him in deliciously inappropriate ways. Now Zuko thought he would have some fun. He wanted to see how far he could push this with Sokka.

What could he get him to do next? He giggled to himself. He knew. He commanded Sokka over to the section with jeans and trousers. Taking the opportunity to press his hand into Sokka’s ass cheek when no one could see, feeling the glorious roundness of his ass beneath his smart work trousers.

“Now, the trousers will definitely be the most important part of this outfit. They will be showing off my most important ass-ets. Wouldn’t you agree” Zuko said deadpan. Internally howling with laughter at his terrible innuendo. 

Sokka spluttered and choked trying to remain professional as he tried not to laugh. Zuko’s jokes were worse than his. Zuko made him pick out many different pairs of jeans and trousers, asking his opinion on all of them. 

“Which one of these really says ‘fuck me’?” Zuko asked casually, fixing his eyes on Sokka’s. A playful challenge laid out. Sokka looked at the pairs Zuko had chosen. He mentally pictured him in each of them. He knew what he wanted to see. 

“These ones should err… meet you requirements.” Sokka replied. Meeting the challenge in Zuko’s eyes and handing him a pair of particularly tight black jeans. Zuko grinned, this was too much fun.

Next, Zuko made Sokka show him nearly every pair of socks they had in store. Dismissing each one with a different silly excuse. “Those just don’t really match my eyebrows, next pair!” He was really starting to wind Sokka up. Sokka half wanted to throw socks at him, half wanted to push him up against the display and kiss him. 

After that, they were on to shoes. He picked several styles from the display and Sokka fetched all of them in his size. Zuko sat on a padded bench while Sokka knelt before him and helped him to put the shoes on.

Zuko looked down at Sokka, his nimble fingers untying the laces and carefully slipping a shoe onto Zuko’s foot. He could get used to the view of Sokka kneeling between his legs.

“I like this position.” Zuko said quietly into Sokka’s ear. Sokka jerked up and found Zuko’s face close above him own. He took a deep breath, very aware of their sudden closeness. 

“What are you doing here?” Sokka whispered, holding Zuko’s gaze with his large blue eyes.

Zuko slowly but deliberately reached down and caught one of Sokka’s hands. Zuko’s back was to the rest of the store. No one could see what he was doing. He gently pulled up Sokka’s hand and pressed it into his crotch, showing him how hard he was. “I haven't been able to stop thinking about you.” Zuko breathed in his ear. 

Sokka’s breath hitched in sharply. This was too much. He could immediately feel a matching hardness begin to form in his own trousers. Fuck, not at work. 

Zuko let go of Sokka’s hand and looked into his eyes for a few long glorious seconds. Seeing the want, the need echoed back at him.

“I think it would be good to try all these things on. Would you mind accompanying me to the changing rooms? I would value your opinion on how they look.” Zuko said playfully.

“Right this way sir. I would be more than happy to assist you.” Sokka carefully picked up the clothes Zuko had spent most of the afternoon picking out. He lead Zuko to the changing rooms. Mercifully when they got there, they were empty. It really was a slow day.

Sokka hung up the clothes in the cubical furthest from the changing room entrance. Zuko smirked as he entered and closed the door behind him. This would be fun. Sokka waited patiently outside for Zuko to try something on. 

First he came out wearing the midnight blue button down and a pair of dark grey, straight legged trousers. The trousers beautifully skimmed his hips and he had left the shirt half unbuttoned so Sokka could see his chest.

“What do you think my date would make of this?” He asked playfully.

“Nice. A little slutty with a the shirt undone like that.” He replied curtly.

“Maybe that will give him the right impression?” Zuko laughed as he went back into the changing room. Next he came out wearing the maroon shirt with a pair of loose stonewashed jeans. The shirt sleeves were rolled up and he looked stylishly casual. 

“Too casual?” He asked.

“Perhaps a little. The colour is nice on you though.” Sokka replied smiling.

“I will remember that.” Zuko winked and returned to the changing room.

Finally he came out in the crimson v-neck t-shirt and the tight black jeans. The shirt was the perfect colour, complementing his skin tone and dark hair. It fitted his figure and showed off his toned arms. The jeans hugged his ass beautifully and sat enticingly on his narrow hips. Sokka swallowed, eying him, why did he have to be this hot? It was becoming hard to keep his cool.

“So...what about this one?” Zuko asked, locking eyes with Sokka.

Sokka stared back transfixed. “Yeah. That’s the one.” he breathed.

Zuko smiled and turned slowly to go back into the changing room. He lingered in the door, giving Sokka plenty of time to admire his ass in those jeans. He closed the door and took off his clothes and started to get dressed back in his own clothes.

He had just pulled his jeans back on, when he heard a quiet knock at the door. He opened it slightly to see Sokka, eyes full of want.

“Did you err...need any assistance in there?” He asked, the meaning clear.

“Yes, definitely.” Zuko said, pulling him in and locking the door.

The door was barely closed before Sokka was on him. His mouth on Zuko’s, his hands on the back of his head, his fingers in his hair. Zuko opened his mouth and pushed his tongue hungrily into Sokka’s. Sokka moaned into his mouth and pressed his body into Zuko’s bare chest.

Sokka couldn’t help himself. He had been wound up too long. He knew he really shouldn’t be doing this here. His boss or a customer could walk in at any moment. But he didn’t care. He had to have him now.

Zuko was pleased. He had got Sokka where he wanted him: desperate to be fucked. Sokka was pushing him against the back wall of the changing room his mouth and tongue pressed into his. He slowly and deliberately ran his hand up Sokka’s torso until it was just below his shirt collar. He bunched his fist in Sokka’s shirt and used this to push him off and down. Sokka’s face was now below his, eyes wide and blue looking into his. Zuko used his hand in Sokka’s shirt to push him up against the wall and then into a rough but passionate kiss.

Sokka’s lips were soft yet firm against his own. Zuko gently sucked at Sokka’s full bottom lip with his own. Sokka whimpered softly as Zuko ran his tongue lightly across his lip, sliding it expertly into Sokka’s mouth. Sokka’s tongue met his own as their noses pushed into each other.

Zuko had been thinking about doing this ever since they had parted ways at the weekend. He thought about the way Sokka’s lips would feel on his. Sokka yielding willingly under his grip. His eyes looking desperately up at him as he pulled Sokka out of the kiss.

Sokka was so turned on. The feeling of Zuko physically pushing him up against the wall sent shivers up his spine. He liked feeling overpowered. He whimpered quietly into Zuko’s kiss. He wanted him so bad right now. Zuko released his grip on Sokka’s shirt and placed both his hands on the wall either side of Sokka’s head. 

Sokka looked up at Zuko’s handsome scarred face above him. He felt pinned between his arms in a delightfully erotic way. His cock twitched in his trousers. His eyes slipped down Zuko’s bare chest. This position just made him desperate to have Zuko on top of him fucking him again. He squirmed under Zuko’s gaze, biting his lip in anticipation.

Zuko loved being in this position, with Sokka squirming beneath him. He could feel his own desire start to run away with him. He pushed one of his thighs between Sokka’s, grinding it expertly between the other man’s legs. This earned him a breathy gasp as Sokka’s eyes fluttered shut. He was getting lost in the sensation. Zuko ran his hand up Sokka’s neck, up the back of his head and then he bunched his hand in Sokka’s ponytail. He pulled gently but firmly exposing Sokka’s neck. He ran his tongue up his neck from collarbone to ear. He teasingly nibbled at his ear lobe causing Sokka to shiver and moan helplessly.

Using the grip he had on Sokka’s hair he pulled him round so he now faced the wall. He pressed Sokka’s face firmly into the wall. He then reached down and interlaced his fingers with the other man’s. He pulled them up and placed them firmly either side of fis face on the wall. He leaned in, his breath tickling Sokka’s ear.

“Don’t move.” he said firmly. Sokka whimpered softly, he wasn’t going anywhere. Zuko’s hands left his fingers and stroked up his arms to his shoulders and then lightly down Sokka’s sides. This sent wonderful tingles across Sokka’s body. Zuko’s hands ended up at his hips. He firmly pulled them back so Sokka was partly bent over leaning against the wall. His thumbs hooked into his trousers and underwear and pulled them down so they rested just below his ass. His cock jumped free, achingly hard already.

Zuko ran his fingers lightly over the now exposed flesh. He could feel Sokka tremble in anticipation under his touch. Zuko bent down and kissed first one cheek and then the other. He used his hands to spread Sokka open. He looked down at Sokka’s beautiful dark skin, his pretty asshole only inches from Zuko’s face. Zuko stuck out his tongue and teasingly touched it lightly to the other man’s hole. 

Sokka hitched his breath. This was almost too much, he knew he had to be quiet. He bit his bottom lip hard and tensed, trying to not let himself moan at the delicious feeling of Zuko’s tongue on his asshole. His eyes were almost watering at the sensation. Zuko’s tongue stopped flicking and then he felt Zuko’s soft mouth press over it. His tongue now started a more insistent pace, pushing into him and opening him up.

After a couple of minutes his tongue was replaced by a finger. Zuko stroked teasingly around his asshole until Sokka almost couldn’t take it and bucked back into it. He heard a soft laugh from Zuko as he slowly teased his hole and slipped his finger in slowly. His hole was wet with saliva and the finger went in easily.

Sokka enjoyed the strange sensation of something inside him, it felt both pleasurable and invasive. Zuko had started to move his finger slowly, pressing it into the walls of Sokka’s asshole. This drew a moan from Sokka’s lips. He wanted more. 

He felt a second finger join the first. Slowly moving inside, Zuko pressed them in as deep as he could. The feeling of being penetrated was making Sokka’s dick leak pre cum. He almost wanted to start touching himself but he obediently kept his hands in place.

Sokka felt hot and tight around Zuko’s fingers. He couldn’t wait to feel him around his dick. He used his other hand to get some lube from his trouser pocket. He had come prepared as always. He dropped some down Sokka’s ass crack earning him a gasp from Sokka at the cold wet sensation. He worked it into Sokka’s ass as he also applied some to himself. He was so turned on his balls ached. He pulled his fingers quickly out of Sokka. He slipped a condom out of his jeans pocket and pulled it on.

He moved closer to Sokka, their thighs pushed together, his dick resting between Sokka’s ass cheeks. Sokka whimpered again, his hands still obediently in place. Zuko moved his dick between Sokka’s cheeks enjoying the feeling. Sokka’s hips pushed back grinding into the contact. After a few minutes of this Zuko pulled away.

Sokka felt Zuko move away. He tried to push his hips back into the contact but felt nothing. Then he felt a warm hand on his hip and then the head of Zuko’s cock lightly over his asshole. Zuko stayed there, waiting.

“Do you want this?” he asked, the arousal evident in his voice. Holy shit Sokka wanted it.

“Please.” he replied breathlessly. He felt Zuko press into him, deliberately slow. Sokka could feel himself open and yield to the pressure. His ass slowly filling with the other man’s cock. Zuko pushed in insistently until he was as deep into Sokka as he could go. Sokka was breathing heavily, getting used to the new fullness.

Sokka’s asshole was quite tight. Zuko enjoyed the sensation of being fully sheathed in this beautiful man. He pushed himself as deep as he could and ground his hips slowly into Sokka. He pressed his entire body flush against Sokka’s. He slid his chin over his shoulder so their cheeks were touching. He heard Sokka whimper under him. Their bodies felt warm and so enticingly close. He interlaced his fingers with Sokka’s on the wall and started to move in and out of him.

Sokka was lost in the feeling of Zuko’s body pressed against his own. The full body contact felt both pleasurable and intimate. He loved the feeling of Zuko’s ragged breath against his cheek as the other man thrust into him. He pushed his hips back to meet him, grinding into the sensation. He felt one of Zuko’s hands unlink itself from his and move slowly down until it gripped Sokka’s dick. Zuko moved slowly at first, but rapidly built the pace to match his own in Sokka’s ass. Sokka froze and tensed at the sensation of it all. It was quickly becoming overwhelming, the movement and stretching of his asshole and the tight fist around his dick. He felt a tight warmth begin to coil in his belly. He was not going to last long like this. 

Zuko could feel Sokka tense underneath him at his touch. He desperately wanted to feel the other man lose control under him. He ran his tongue along the outside of his ear and heard him gasp. He could feel the hum of a stifled groan in his throat. He must be close. He relaxed his grip and pace. He wanted to keep him on the edge for a little longer.

He peeled himself off Sokka’s body and stood up straighter. He kept one hand on his dick, pulling him off gently. The other hand ran down Sokka’s back and grasped at his now slightly damp shirt. He grabbed a handful and used it to pull Sokka further on to him and started slamming into him at a much harder pace. He could feel his own passion rising within him. The desire to release into him was now overwhelming. 

He moved his hand faster on Sokka, he wanted him to cum before he would let himself go. He wanted to feel and hear Sokka orgasm while he was buried deep inside him. He felt the other man’s body tense and his panting become more desperate. 

“Fuck, fuck...please, fuck.” Sokka breathed in a strangled squeak. Zuko could feel Sokka’s cock twitch in his hand, felt his asshole tighten around him and then felt the hot sticky rush of cum spurt into his fist. Spirits, he was so close himself.

Sokka felt breathless and tingly as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. He could feel Zuko start to tense himself behind him, his thrusts becoming more insistent and desperate. Sokka drunk in this moment, he heard Zuko curse as he jerked into Sokka. He felt Zuko’s thighs tense, and his hips grind desperately into his. Suddenly the tension released. Zuko slumped over him whimpering softly.

He felt tingly and dizzy like he had just got up too fast. He felt Zuko push up off him and carefully pull out of his ass. Zuko’s breathing was heavy with a note of satisfaction. He heard Zuko zip up his jeans and pull on his t-shirt. He came up behind Sokka who was still leaning weakly against the wall. He softly patted his exposed ass and then pulled his trousers up for him. He slipped his hands around Sokka’s waist for a deeply affectionate hug, nuzzling his cheek into the other man’s neck.

“I better go buy this hot outfit the really cute assistant picked out for me.” Zuko whispered in his ear. “Don’t look too wrecked when you leave.” he said with a smirk. He kissed Sokka’s ear, grabbed the jeans and top Sokka had picked out and left.

Sokka pulled himself up. He looked at himself in the changing room mirror, he was a mess. His face was flushed, his hair was now loose and sticking up all over the place and his shirt was damp and rumpled up. He took a few deep breaths and tidied himself up as best he could. He collected up the clothes Zuko had left and returned to the shop floor.  
He was just putting the last shirt back when Bato came up behind him.

“He looked like a demanding guy. Sounds like you handled him well.” Bato commented. Sokka almost choked, he covered it up with a pretend coughing fit. 

“Yeah. He was a bit. Got me to show him nearly every pair of socks and didn’t even buy any.” Sokka replied after he was done fake coughing. 

“Well he bought a good haul and had nothing but glowing comments about you and your service. Well done Sokka, you did a good job there” Bato said clapping him on the back.

“Thanks, Bato.” Sokka said trying not to laugh. If only he knew. He could feel his underwear was now damp and sticky from lube and his own cum. 

He couldn’t wait to see Zuko again tonight.


End file.
